


Just Do It

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke are in a Long Distance Relationship.</p><p>Thankfully Sousuke goes to visit Rin all the way to Australia after months of saving money.</p><p>“You’re thinking too much again” Rin says with an exasperated sigh, passing his hand through his face.</p><p>Sousuke can’t speak about his fears with Rin, though, because the redhead trusts him fully and he’s supposed to know everything there is about it, isn’t he? He would look ridiculous admitting that he’s scared of fucking things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

How many times have they done this?

Not the sufficient, Sousuke would answer.

How many times has Sousuke been in this situation?

Not the sufficient, Sousuke would answer.

It can’t be helped, though, since they can’t see each other every day. In fact, he’s grateful that he can be with him right now in this moment after months of excruciating work and saving money. Finally, they are together after months of not seeing each other.

“Fuck, Sousuke, you’re so good—move your fingers like that”

Rin’s voice is cracking on a loud moan. He’s lying on his now undone bed and his legs wide open to let Sousuke be between them without much trouble, fingering him with three digits already. The redhead’s face is flushed in red color that combines really well with his eyes that doesn’t break contact with the teal ones that are observing his every move.

On the other hand, Sousuke bites his lower lips. It’s actually just the third or fourth time he has done something like this, so Rin saying that he’s good maybe it’s pulling it a bit too much. But if Rin says that he’s enjoying it, who is he – Sousuke – to deny such joy to his lover?

“Fuckfuckfuck” Rin hisses under his breath, arching his back, and tries to reach his neglected dick with a hand. Watching this, Sousuke catch the other’s hand by the wrist, stopping his fingers. This provokes Rin to whimper.

“Shit, Sousuke, don’t stop!” the swimmer complains moving his hips “Fuck, I’m so close” his voice sounds so needy. His toes curl in desperation.

“Don’t touch yourself” Sousuke says with a smug smile “I want to make you come just from my fingers in your ass” and to emphasize it, he moves his fingers once suddenly making the other body to jerk.

“Then just do it!”

Sousuke can’t help it when a chuckle escapes his lips. Rin can be so demanding and whiny in bed, the teal-eyed doesn’t complain, though, he loves Rin very much and that love includes this part. But mainly it’s because it’s Sousuke’s fault that the swimmer turns like this, when he’s at the bridge of coming and the taller man denies him that last straw.

Not wanting to leave his lover waiting for much longer, Sousuke starts to move his fingers again, not letting any chance to adjust anymore. Rin closes his eyes shut and his fists clenches over the bed sheets. The room is full with his screams and swears as Sousuke feels Rin’s ring muscles getting tighter around his fingers and his dick finally spills the white and hot liquid over the redhead’s naked and sweaty torso.

Being honest, Sousuke loves seeing Rin like this; sweaty, undone and dirty on his own semen.

“Fuck!” Rin exclaims one last time before relaxing his body, breathing heavily trying to recuperate the lost oxygen for his lungs.

Sousuke removes his fingers from Rin and takes a tissue from the bureau to clean the lube off from them, still not moving his eyes from Rin.

“What are you waiting for?” the hasty voice asks Sousuke from the bed “An invitation?” Rin opens his legs again. The dark-haired just stares at him, understanding what Rin is trying to suggest.

This is the part that it’s difficult for Sousuke. It’s not like he doesn’t want to fuck Rin senseless – in fact, he dreams about it every now and then – but Rin’s body and his are… different, to put it in a way.

Sousuke is big and Rin isn’t big enough.

Every time Sousuke thinks that **this is it** , he decides against it when he feels the tight muscles around his fingers. He doesn’t want to hurt Rin, and he has made his research about the subject and knows that there are pretty real consequences of doing a bad job the first time people attempt to do that and he would prefer to not take the risk. Maybe they wouldn’t have this problem if Rin didn’t live in fucking Australia, because if they both lived in Tokyo Rin’s body would get used to Sousuke’s in time record.

“You’re thinking too much again” Rin says with an exasperated sigh, passing his hand through his face.

Sousuke can’t speak about his fears with Rin, though, because the redhead trusts him fully and he’s supposed to know everything there is about it, isn’t he? He would look ridiculous admitting that he’s scared of fucking things up.

“Oi, Sousuke” he’s now sitting, legs still open and his weight resting on his hands behind him. He looks out of a porn magazine with the white over his torso. “Do you want to stop?”

“No” Sousuke answers, because it’s very much true. Rin stares at him for a moment and then smiles.

“Want me to suck you?”

Rin always so blunt, isn’t he?

But that would take the main problem out of the table, at least.

“Sit on the bed’s edge” Rin says while getting up to the floor and then pulls a cushion with his foot next to the bed.

“You’ll be at the floor?”

“Yes, Sousuke, I’ll be at the floor” and with that, the redhead kneels over the cushion “Now give me that dick”

Sousuke can’t help a snort out of his mouth at his boyfriend’s antics. He sits at the bed’s edge in front of Rin, with each leg at the sides of the other. The redhead’s hands start to caress him on the thighs, slowly, from the knees to the hipbones while his wet lips scatter kisses on the inner part of the muscles.

When he gets to Sousuke’s balls, Rin uses his left hand to tease them while his right hand grabs his cock, delivering a superficial lick at the base of it with his tongue. The dark-haired gasps at the touch and red eyes lock with the teal ones. Rin smiles and shows those sharp teeth that are the main characteristic of him.

Any person with a penis would be scared of those teeth, but Sousuke soon learnt that the risk is worth it when Rin is so good at this. The teal-eyed lifts his hand and passes it through the red hair in front of him. He loves this red hair, is so soft and moves in a hypnotic way that doesn’t even seem real.

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels a wet hotness on his glans, a wetness coming from Rin’s tongue that is licking him on circles to tease the corona. His right hand is going up and down on the shaft that it’s starting to get wet due to Rin’s saliva. It’s at that moment that the redhead uses his teeth to caress the glans, slowly and carefully, going from the corona to the top of the head, letting his lips drag the sensation with a final suck right in the slit. Honestly, that’s Sousuke favorite part, and as such it brings a grunt out of his throat.

“So good, Rin” his voice is deep and hoarse “You suck it so good”

With time, Sousuke learnt that Rin has a thing for his voice, so talking has always worked to bring the redhead out of himself in desire, this reaffirms itself when the other lets go a gaspy hum when he finally puts the hot dick inside his mouth.

“Fuck” Sousuke gasps at the sensation.

Slowly Rin starts to bop his head up and down, but it’s so slow that Sousuke can feel how the other’s lips are touching his cock, getting it even more wet every time it gets inside of Rin’s mouth. But all of this is getting the dark-haired desperate, this pace isn’t enough for him because his dick feels about to explode but the rhythm is so painfully slow that it doesn’t do much. Sousuke perfectly knows that Rin is doing this on purpose.

“Rin, give me more” Sousuke’s face burns when he realizes how needy his voice sounds “This isn’t enough, please give me more” he caress the redhead’s hair.

The begging works as Rin finally takes him deeper and faster, making his back arch throwing his head back while listening the obscene noises in the room because of the sucking.

“OhshityesRin” he moans and uses all of his self-control to not thrust his hips into the wet hole that is sucking him “Like that, Rin, just like that”

Rin is really good at this. Rin is so good that the teal-eyed can already feel the tension down his gut of how close he is to finish.

“Yes, Rin, shit!” he looks down to the red eyes that are fixed on him and bites his lips.

He’s so close, any second now, he’s going to come and fill Rin’s pretty mouth with it, and it’s going to be so good when he swallows it and then he’s going to kiss him fully while grabbing his ass and—

His dick suddenly feels cold because of the cool air in the room when Rin gets away from him, and Sousuke swears he’s about to scream.

“Rin!”

But Rin it’s just there, still on his knees, with a fucking smuggy smile on his face.

“Now you know how it feels, jerk” Rin says while whipping his lips with the back of his hand.

“Shit, Rin!” Sousuke covers his face with both hands and lets himself fall on the bed “You’re an asshole”

The bed creaks and moves under Rin’s weight getting over Sousuke’s body, sitting on his pelvis, and that makes Sousuke to look at him under his hands. The swimmer’s cock is hard once again.

“That’s funny, because now you’re going to fuck this asshole” the redhead says, extending his arm to grab the forgotten bottle of lube on one side of the bed.

“Rin, I don’t think—“

“Don’t fucking think, Sousuke” his cheeks are red and the dark-haired isn’t sure if it’s because of the heavy activity they are doing or because of embarrassment “I’m ready, trust me when I say that” he continues to talk on a whisper.

An idea hits Sousuke’s mind all of the sudden. It seems Rin knew since the beginning why Sousuke is hesitant to take things further, and not only that, but Rin decided to wait for him to take the initiative until he felt confident enough. Maybe he took too much time, though, because Rin has decided to take things into his hands.

“Rin, I’m sorry—“ he feels a smack on his forehead, coming from his lover’s hand.

“Instead of apologizing, you should have told me, jerk” Rin is practically pouting by now.

Sousuke can’t help it when he starts to laugh at his companion, who on the other hand gets more embarrassed and pissed.

“Stop laughing, fuck, you’re ruining the mood!” the redhead jumps a little over the other’s body, making him grunt because of the air going out of his lungs.

“Ok, ok! I won’t laugh” Sousuke says but he continues to laugh for a bit more until the bubbly sensation on his stomach finally dies “If you’re ready, I’m ready” he places his hands over Rin’s hipbones, caressing them with his thumbs doing little circles.

And with that, Rin’s smile comes back as he opens the bottle of lube, pouring it into his fingers. When the fingers are wet enough, he moves his hand to his back, lifting his butt a little.

“You still need more of that?” Sousuke asks, watching carefully how the other moves.

“I’m just checking, jerk, don’t—“ but his voice is interrupted for a gasp when his fingers enter him. Sousuke widens his eyes at the sight.

The dark-haired’s hands travel to Rin’s butt, cupping it tightly. If Sousuke had to choose a favorite part of Rin’s body, he would choose his ass – his mouth would come seconds – and he takes any opportunity and chance he has to grab it.

“You look so good, Rin” he’s surprised at how fast his voice has become hasty “Fucking yourself like that”

“Imagine…” Rin starts to talk with a hoarse voice, his eyes are closed but soon he opens them, fixing the red irises on the teal ones that doesn’t move away from his body “Imagine how good I’ll look with you fucking me”

That’s everything it takes for Sousuke to get antsy in anticipation and suddenly everything that Rin does looks so tempting and it’s driving him crazy. Apparently, Rin is also getting antsy because he removes the fingers with a gasp.

“Fuck, Sousuke, do something”

Again that demanding voice that makes Sousuke be obedient in a second. He grabs Rin’s by his sides and pushes him to the bed, opening his legs wide and all of this brings a flush of red color to the swimmer’s face. Maybe he’s feeling exposed all of a sudden. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Sousuke pour some more over Rin’s ass and over his own dick. He takes the opportunity to rub his cock over Rin’s hole a few times, watching how this makes the redhead to squirm.

“Put it inside, asshole!” demanding and whiny, just like Sousuke loves it.

“I thought the asshole was you”

But he doesn’t give Rin the chance to answer to the smart mouth, because then he’s pushing his dick inside the redhead’s entrance and so he’s now biting his lips. He enters slowly, feeling the delectable pressure that Rin’s walls give to his dick. It’s tight but not as much as he had thought, it seems all that fingering actually worked. Sousuke’s is half-way inside when Rin curves his back.

“Oh, fuck! You’re so big!” he yells, but it doesn’t sounds like a complaint, so Sousuke starts to move his hips slowly, going in and out of Rin’s body.

Grabbing Rin by the hips, Sousuke continues to move, watching the other’s body react to the new sensation because it seems Rin has lost his ability to talk coherently, just moaning, grunting and yelling. The redhead covers his face with both arms.

“Deeper, Sousuke! I—I want you deeper!”

Sousuke is a little surprised that even with that cracking moaning mess voice of his, Rin still can be so demanding. Following his lover’s request, the dark-haired lets go of his hips and puts his hands to the sides of Rin, over the bed, to have better balance. Like that, his hips move faster inside of the redhead’s body.

Rin, on the other hand, having Sousuke so close to him now, holds him on his shoulders and it’s then that the teal eyes can see clear tears falling from the closed red ones. Sousuke would have stopped immediately to check on Rin, but the latter crossed his legs around his hips, still moaning.

“Shit! Like that, Sousuke!”

It seems everything is alright, clearly he’s having a good time. Rin is just a teary guy, after all.

Sousuke gets closer to Rin, caressing the other’s ear with his lips, and starts talking with the deep voice that he knows make the redhead go over the edge.

“You like it, Rin?” his breath is heavy and hasty.

But everything he gets for an answer is more moaning.

“You like—“ a grunt escapes from his lips “like what I’m doing to you?”

Rin’s arms hold him by the neck now and, surprisingly, he nods at the question.

“You like it? Deep inside of you?” damn, now his voice is sounding needy “I—I love your pretty hole, Rin”

To that, Rin moans loudly and Sousuke can feel how it got tighter inside of him.

“FuckfuckfuckSousuke!” Sousuke perfectly knows what that means.

“You wanna come, Rin? You wanna come because I’m fucking your pretty ass?” again, Rin only moans but recovers enough to nod his head.

The dark-haired kneels again, grabbing Rin by the hipbone with a force that maybe it’ll leave marks for tomorrow, but he sure doesn’t care that much right now. Neither do Rin, anyways. And he starts to move his hips with a strong pace. Rin grabs him strongly by the wrists.

“Do it, Rin” so needy voice “Let me see you come again now that I’m fucking you”

As if it was permission, the redhead lets himself come with a strong yell of his lover’s name and a beautiful arch of his back. His torso getting the white strokes of hot semen all over again.

Sousuke swears on his life to never ever forget this sight.

Remembering about himself, the dark-haired continues to thrust into climax, getting deep into Rin’s body with each movement until the tension in him finally releases and he comes inside of the other. His teeth clenching and just a loud grunt is everything he lets go.

The silence fills their ears, silence that is only interrupted by their hasty breaths. Sousuke slowly puts himself over Rin without placing his whole weight, then he kisses Rin’s cheeks that taste a little salty because of the tears. His lips stop over Rin’s. It’s a calm and superficial kiss that feels like water in the middle of the desert.

“I love you, Rin” he confesses with his lips still touching Rin’s, so he’s able to feel the shudder on the other.

“I love you too, Sousuke”

Then Sousuke moves a hand to caress Rin’s red hair, which brings a hum out of him in approbation.

“I love you so much”

**Author's Note:**

> SouRin porn will be the death of me one of his days.


End file.
